Between Kings and Queens
by jose.maruseru
Summary: Alucard encontra com uma antiga inimiga, porem mais poderosa do que ele.


Capitulo 1: deep wound

Dreamlands - Sentenced

Um Paxa andava pelos corredores arrastando uma criança de doze anos, seus suditos faziam questão de não enxergar o que estava acontecendo. O Paxa acenou, usando o dedo indicador em seus lábios, fazendo sinal de silencio para todos que estavam testemunhando a cena, pois sabiam que o Paxa estava próximo de conseguir seus status de Sultão. Uma vez que o Imperador estava muito próximo a morte, ao revelar seus segredos, podem ocasionar a uma condenação mortal.

O Sultão estava aproximando do corredor, mal conseguindo andar devido o seu peso e sua péssima condição de saúde.

-O... O.. O que está acontecendo meu súdito? –Diz o Imperador com uma voz demonstrando sua fadiga.

-Nada que possa se preocupar, por favor volte aos seus aposentos. –Responde seu seguidor.

-Cadê... Cadê meu filho? –Pergunta o Sultão quase vomitando.

-Seu sucessor Paxa foi levar uma de suas escravas para seu aposento, para comemorar a derrota dos valaquianos.

O Imperador quase desmaia e caminha retrocedendo ao aposento, dizendo "está bem", mas demonstrando uma total falta de confiança em seu paxa.

Que os gritos incultamente dito cujo ser da sua escrava, era na realidade um príncipe raptado pelos otomanos, após o massacre dos valaquianos. O Paxa arrancava suas túnicas e começou a enfiar seu próprio rabo contra o anus do Vlad III, sentia uma sensação que misturava o prazer aliada com o constrangimento e dor, portava em mãos um crucifixo e passou a fazer suas preces, implorando a Deus que seu pai, o príncipe Vlad II invadisse o templo otomano com suas tropas e decepassem os corpos dos súditos do Paxa e condenassem ele a castração e que torturassem com o potro.

Um ano se passava e os abusos sexuais contra Vlad III continuava, ele já havia perdido completamente as esperanças de suplicar, de exigir e pedir a Deus que lhe tirassem desse lugar horrível, ele estava preso acorrentado, com seu corpo parcialmente nu a mostra, ainda portando seu crucifixo na palma de sua mão, carregando com sua força, como se tudo um dia fosse resolver.

-Por que continuo a segurar isso aqui? –Diz Vlad III com suas lagrimas praticamente secas. –Eu odeio você e a todo mundo.

Vlad III joga seu crucifixo contra a parede, partindo em dois com o impacto.

Nesse instante a porta de madeira da cela se abre, era novamente o Paxa, puxando violentamente Vlad III pela sua corrente, arrastando até aos seus aposentos, para molesta-lo mais uma vez.

Quando Vlad III começou a sentir a mesma sensação mista de desconforto e prazer, uma voz sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Estou gostando de todos esses anos, tive o prazer de sentir em tocar, te amassar, de te beijar.

Logo Vlad III percebeu que a voz era de uma mulher e que o som saía do Paxa.

-Quem ousa intrometer na minha vida alheia. –Responde Vlad III extremamente enfurecido.

O Paxa muda de forma, se revelou uma menina com rosto meigo e inocente, com asas de morcego e um rabo, trajado com roupas de empregada do século atual.

Vlad III também mudava sua forma em um piscar de olhos, estava mais adulto, vestindo um, sobretudo e chapéu vermelho, luvas com um símbolo pagão, portando duas pistolas de cano longo, apontando para a criada.

-Desculpe, não me apresentar, me chamo Laura, uma Súcubo.

-Por que está invadindo meu descanso? –Pergunta Vlad III

-Eu vim, sob ordens da senhorita Carmilla. –Responde Laura.

O nome Carmilla deixou Vlad III surpreso e ao mesmo tempo sentiu um arrepio como nunca havia sentido.

-Eu sentirei mais prazer em disparar minhas balas em você e na sua patroa. –Diz Vlad III rindo de forma desafiadora.

-A senhorita Carmilla é uma pessoa muito ocupada e odeia visitas, principalmente de fedelhos como você.

-Como ousa sua puta! –Responde Vlad III com um tom de voz mais elevado, tomado pela irá.

-Chega de brincar, volte para sua mamãe, daquela Integra ou seria ingrata? –Diz Laura rindo sarcasticamente.

Vlad III dispara as balas, mas se vê em volta a um caixão.

O ano que se passou, não passava de horas, tudo foi uma ilusão, criado pela súcubo.

Ouve-se batidas pela porta.

-Alucard você está bem? Ouvi gritos, gemidos e até estrondos. –Pergunta Walter o mordomo de Integra.

-Seu velho caduco! Eu sou um vampiro esqueceu? Estou muito bem e não precisa se preocupar. –Responde Alucard.

Alucard saía de seu quarto e foi andar em direção ao escritório de Sir. Integra Hellsing, que estava ocupada com pilhas de documentos e precisava preenchê-las com certa urgência.

-Alucard não tenho tempo para suas brincadeiras, assim que tiver uma missão que precise de você, eu gritarei pelo seu nome. -Diz Integra usando um tom mais autoritário.

-Ela voltou! –Diz Alucard.

-Quem?

-Carmilla, a vampira mais antiga e mais poderosa do que eu. –Diz Alucard rangendo os dentes e com uma expressão preocupador.

-Merda! –Integra bate suas duas mãos na mesa, derrubando todas as folhas. –Teremos que usar um esquadrão de força maior, elaborar um plano de estratégia, estamos lidando com um demônio em pessoa.


End file.
